ellas son asi
by Hatake Nabiki
Summary: Ellas son necesarias para su equipo, son el pilar que los mantiene unidos, son mas que solo shinobis.


**OK, LA VERDAD NO SE EN QUE ESTABA PENSANDO CUANDO LO ESCRIBRI, ESTE LO EMPEZE HACE DOS DIAS Y LA VERDAD LAS PASTILLAS PARA LA GRIPA ME TRAIAN UN POCO (QUIZAS MUCHO) MAL ASI QUE ESPERO LES GUSTE**

**HABLA SOBRE EL PAPEL QUE JUEGAN ELLAS, EL MIEMBRO FEMENINO EN SU EQUIPO, Y PORQUE SON NECESARIAS**

**EN FIN, MEJOR DEJO QUE LOS LEAN**

**NINGUNA DE ELLAS ME PERTENECE, SON DE ELLOS**

* * *

Para nadie es un secreto que ellas son de las mas fuertes y hábiles de la aldea, una es la próxima líder del clan mas poderoso de la aldea, otra forma parte de los interrogadores por sus increíbles habilidades aprendidas de su familia, otra es un experta en armas con la cual todos quieren tomar clases y mejorar sus habilidades y la otra es un médico excepcional además de poseedora de una gran fuerza.

Ellas son amigas y cuidan las unas de las otras además de cuidar a los demás porque esa es su misión mas importante, estar ahí.

Ellas en muchas ocasiones son compañeras de combate, complementando sus habilidades son de los escuadrones más efectivos pero cuando hacen equipo con ellos, sus compañeros de equipo, es cuando mas alerta están, es cuando hacen gala de todas sus habilidades porque ninguna se perdonaría que a alguno de ellos les pasara algo, porque para eso están ellas, para pelear a su lado, para cuidar de ellos y para darles apoyo.

No les importa que les digan que un shinobi no tiene que demostrar sentimientos por que ellas son algo mas que simples shinobis, ellas son kunoichis y entienden la diferencia porque a pesar de tener la fuerza para acabar la vida de alguien también tienen la habilidad de dar vida a otro ser, eso es algo que los hombres no entienden, ellas no pueden dejar de lado los sentimientos porque a ellas los sentimientos son los que las hacen fuertes.

Lo que ellas sienten por los demás es lo que las impulsaba a realizar sus misiones satisfactoriamente, porque aunque no lo digan para nadie es un secreto que ellas mantienen a sus compañeros en orden y su deseo de que regresen a salvo las impulsa a dar lo mejor de si.

Ella tiene que mediar entre un compañero en extremo escandaloso amante de los perros y uno sumamente callado fanático de los insectos. Ella es la que cuida que no les pase nada controlando a uno y tratando de que el otro hable mas. Ella es la que escucha pacientemente todo lo que le cuentan, escucha nuevos métodos de entrenamientos para perros y escucha por igual nuevas formas de utilizar a los insectos. Ella es la que interpreta los silencios de uno y los gritos del otro. Ella es la que mantiene unido a su equipo y para eso no necesita ver a través de ellos porque ella los conoce y sabe como están con una simple mirada.

Ella es la que consigue que su perezoso amigo deje de ver la nubes y se ponga a trabajar y cuida que el otro no coma solo comida chatarra. Ella siempre esta ahí cuando la necesitan porque comprende lo que sienten aún si ellos no lo dicen. Ella es la que los mantiene unidos e imprime el entusiasmo que necesitan. Ella logra que ellos la acompañen en sus deberes aunque no quieran por que ella sabe como controlarlos y no necesita de sus habilidades ya que ellos la siguen por que ella les brinda los ánimos que necesitan.

Ella es la que cuida que ellos dos no peleen por que ella comprende que uno necesita silencio y el otro vive su juventud con demasiado ruido. Ella sabe que uno necesita sentirse parte de algo y el otro necesita ser comprendido por su peculiar forma de ser. Ella es la que logra que ellos dos se complementen, ella sabe que el destino los unio pero también sabe que necesitan de la flama de la juventud para seguir así. Ella logra que ellos se sientan parte de algo porque cuando necesitan a alguien con quien hablar o simplemente estar en silencio ella esta ahí., porque ella sabe exactamente lo que necesitan y en que momento sin hacer uso de su puntería, porque ella los conoce.

Ella es la familia de ellos. Ella sabe que los 3 vivieron en soledad mucho tiempo, por eso ella cuida de ellos y los mantiene juntos porque la unidad hace la fuerza. Ella sabe que uno expresa siempre felicidad, el otro nunca da a conocer sus sentimientos y el otro desconoce por completo lo que son pero para eso esta ella ahí, para saber en realidad que es lo que pasa con ellos, para interpretar las miradas de uno, para interpretar los monosílabos del otro y para interpretar las sonrisas vacías del otro. Ella logra que los tres se lleven bien a pesar de sus formas de ser porque saben que se complementan y que se necesitan el uno al otro para superar la soledad en que vivieron. Ella sabe que ellos son así porque son sus formas de defensa contra la sociedad que no los acepta tal cual son, porque para todos uno es un demonio, otro un traidor y otro un asesino pero para ella simplemente son su familia y los acepta tal cual son. Ella quizas no entiende lo que vivieron pero sabe que puede curar sus heridas y para eso no necesita de su habilidad, solo necesita estar ahí para cuando la necesiten y hacerles saber que no están solos.

Ellas son así y no les importa que les digan débiles por demostrar abiertamente lo que sienten porque saben que si no lo hacen ellos no podrían con la vida que les toco llevar, porque saben que a pesar de todo ellos siempre van a recurrir a ellas porque les brindan lo que en ese momento necesitan, una compañera de entrenamiento, una confidente, una cocinera, una madre, una hermana, una amiga.

* * *

**QUE TAL, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y NO HAYA SIDO CONFUSO, CREO QUE ME QUEDO CLARO PERO POR SI LAS DUDAS CON TODO GUSTO CONTESTO SUS DUDAS, AL IGUAL QUE SUGERENCIAS, COMENTARIOS, REPLICAS Y DEMAS**

**BYE**


End file.
